


The Fool and the Flying Ship

by j_crew_guy



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, the king, who ruled the kingdom where Adam lived issued a decree. King Warhol would offer his hand in marriage to whoever could build him a ship that could fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool and the Flying Ship

Once upon a time, in a kingdom that resembled a lot of other kingdoms, there lived a man named Adam. He was looked down upon my most of the residents of the kingdom, for he was thought to be foolish in many ways. Adam did not care, for he was content to live in his bird sanctuary.

One day, the king, who ruled the kingdom where Adam lived issued a decree. King Warhol would offer his hand in marriage to whoever could build him a ship that could fly.

Adam heard about this and set out at once, for he while he had no idea of how to build a flying ship, he knew something would happen to make it possible.

After walking for the better part of a day, Adam happened upon a bird from his sanctuary.

"Ho, Adam!" called the bird.

"Oh, hi," said Adam. He was unsurprised by the existence of a talking bird, for he was fond of talking to the birds himself and felt it was only natural that they should talk back.

"I want to thank you for the kindness you have showed us," said the bird. It sprinkled fairy dust onto Adam and he began to fall asleep. "When you wake up, said the bird, all your problems will be solved."

The next morning, when Adam woke up, the bird was gone and there was a flying ship sitting on the ground next to him. Adam shrugged and got on board the flying ship.  
The ship took to the air and Adam directed it towards the castle where King Warhol lived.

On his way there, Adam spotted a brown-haired woman standing alone in a field. He lowered the ship and called to her. "Why are you standing there?"

"I'm listening to the thoughts of everyone in the kingdom," said the woman.

"Would you like to come with me?"

The woman paused for a moment and read Adam's thoughts. "I can see you are headed for the castle to meet King Warhol. Why?"  
Adam shrugged. "He wanted a flying ship and I have one. I thought he might like it."

"There's something else you're not telling me," the woman said.

Adam blushed. "I might like to have the king's hand in marriage."

"I thought so," smiled the woman. "I might as well come along with you." She joined him on the flying ship. "I'm Emma."

"Adam."

The two of them continued on towards the castle. Emma spotted a blonde woman working out with a tree. When Emma pointed her out to Adam, Adam nodded and lowered the ship.

"Hi there!" Adam said.

The blonde woman wiped the sweat out of her eyes and looked over at Adam and Emma in the ship. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"We're going to see the king and give him this flying ship," said Adam by way of explanation.

"You two a couple or something?"

Emma reddened. "No, we're not. I'm just traveling with him. And I wouldn't mind having another woman join us."

"Very well," said the other woman. She took a deep breath and punched the tree, knocking it down. Adam and Emma's eyes widened. "I've got the strength of an entire army. Either of you got a problem with that?"

They shook their heads and welcomed the woman aboard the ship. "Name's Shalimar."

The three of them took to the sky and continued towards the castle. Emma and Shalimar were talking when Adam spotting two good-looking men walking along together.

Adam set the ship down and got off. He walked over to the two men. "Where are the two of you going?"

The dark-haired man jerked his thumb at the fair-haired fellow. "He convinced me that we should try and build a flying ship for the king. We were on our way to the castle, 'cause I figured we could make it once we got there."

The fair-haired man spoke up at this. "I keep telling *you*, I've got the plans up here." He tapped a finger to his skull. "We'll explain that to the king and he'll give us what we need."

Adam gestured at the flying ship. "But my friends," he said. "I have a flying ship already. Why don't you come with us and whatever rewards the king gives us, I will share with you."

The two men looked at each other. "Sounds good to us," they said and joined Adam on the flying ship. Introductions were made all around. The raven-haired fellow called himself Brennan while the fair-haired one went by Jesse.

The five of them reached the castle and Adam had the flying ship land in the courtyard of the castle, much to the consternation of the guards.

Adam led the others into the castle, where King Warhol was waiting. Adam introduced himself and his companions to his majesty. Warhol saw the flying ship and was indeed impressed by it. But the king was not ready to give Adam his hand in marriage. For he could tell that Adam was a simple sort of man. Albeit a handsome one.

Warhol thought and thought and said to himself, "Perhaps if I give him some impossible tasks to perform, he will fail and go away."

To Adam and the others he said, "I desire a rare and beautiful jewel that has been hidden deep in a cave. However, the cave was sealed long ago by a cave-in and is inaccessible. If you are so skilled, then retrieving the jewel should be no problem for you."

Adam fretted. "How will I ever get that jewel?"

"Don't worrry," said Jesse. "I can walk through walls. A sealed cave? Pffft." Saying this, he set out for the cave and quickly phased through the cavern walls and retrieved the jewel.

He was exhausted after that, and lay down to rest for what he thought was a moment, but quickly fell asleep.

Back at the palace, Adam wondered where Jesse could be.

"Never fear," said Emma, reassuringly. "I'll read his mind and discover what happened to him." She closed her eyes and searched out Jesse's mind.

"He's gone to sleep!" she reported to the others. "Hmph. I'll wake him up!" Emma sent Jesse a mental jolt that woke him up.

Jesse quickly returned with the jewel, and Adam presented it to King Warhol.

"You have done very well," said the king. "I have one more task for you to perform. There is a gigantic boulder in the middle of the field where I would like to get married. Surely you can destroy it."  
"How can I destroy a huge boulder?" fretted Adam.

"How could you forget?" asked Shalimar. "I'm as strong as an entire army." She went out to the field and after a small bit of straining, she lifted the giant boulder up and threw it into a nearby lake.

King Warhol was pleased, and declared that he and Adam would be married in the morning. The king's advisers were not however, and they plotted to get rid of Adam.

That night Adam went to take a bath in the royal baths at the king's invitation. He took Brennan along, for he hated to see that much water go to waste on just himself.

The king's advisors took the chance to get rid of Adam, and set the water heater that fed the baths to overheat, so that Adam would die in the boiling hot water.

Adam and Brennan stripped and prepared to bathe. Brennan was the first to finish, and he tested the water with his toe. "Ow!" Brennan yelped. He looked at the water in dismay. "Don't get in the water just yet," he told his companion. Brennan quickly got dressed again and grabbed the faucet. Electricity crackled and coursed through Brennan's body and went into the faucet, shorting out the hot water heater that was connected to it.

Brennan smiled at Adam. "You may find the bath more to your liking now," he said as he stripped off his clothes again. The two of them passed the night, splashing and singing and playing in the royal baths together.

The next morning, Adam and King Warhol were married. Emma read the minds of the king's advisors and they were turned out of the kingdom for being traitors. Warhol installed Adam's four companions as advisors instead, and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
